Eslabones en la cadena
by navel20
Summary: ¿Gates y Montgomery se conocían? SI. ¿Gates conocía toda la trama del "Dragon"? Lo que sucedió justo antes de que Montgomery fuera al hangar donde lo asesinaron. EDIT: Veía a veces que no salían los guiones de los diálogos. Ya sé arreglar eso. Vuelvo a resubir todo. Sin esos guiones, vaya lío de diálogos
1. Chapter 1

En este fan fic aparece Montgomery. En la serie han dado datos de su vida y lo que hizo. Algunas hemos estado comentando que hay cosas que parecen un poco raras en este hombre. No les hemos dado mayor importancia porque para la trama final de Castle no es de mayor trascendencia.

Esta es parte de la información recopilada que tengo de Montgomery y que de alguna manera me ha orientado en las fechas de este fic:

* Estimo que falleció de 48 a 55 años.

* Lleva 30 años de casado (capitulo 3x23, entonces se casó más o menos de 18 a 25)

* La muerte de la madre de Beckett sucedió 12 años antes (tendría de 36 a 43)

* Lo de Bob Armen sucedió unos 20 años antes (Tendría de 28 a 35)

* En la serie dice que era un novato cuando sucedió lo de Bob Armen. Pero si tiene unos 35 (o 28 como poco) cuando eso pasó entonces no sé si tendría que ser realmente un novato.

Para que estas fechas y lo que dicen cuadre he pensado/inventado que Montgomery entra de policía de mayor, es decir: Es un novato o rooky porque es nuevo en la policía, pero ingresó cuando ya era más mayor. Digamos que entraría cuando tuviera veinti-muchos o treinta y pocos en lugar de tener los veinte y muy pocos años que sería lo que tendría si hubiera entrado directamente.

No pega mucho eso de que Roy admiraba a Raglan y McAllister a sus treinta pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, así que he arreglado la historia como he podido.

El resto es todo invención. Cualquier parecido con la realidad en Castle es pura coincidencia.

ESLABONES EN LA CADENA

El sonido de una llamada entrante desvió su atención de la pantalla de ordenador al teléfono de sobremesa de su despacho.

-¿Diga? – Preguntó releyendo la última línea escrita en el informe.

No escuchó nada, sabía que la comunicación no se había cortado pero nadie respondía a la otra parte del teléfono.

- ¿Quién es? – No hubo respuesta, tamborileó con malestar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa e iba a zanjar esa no-conversación – Voy a colgar.

En el trayecto de colgar el auricular sobre el cuerpo del aparato escuchó débilmente

–Tory

Ese apelativo, ese nombre la paralizó. Hacía 12 largos años que lo escuchó por última vez. 12 años desde que vio a esa única persona que la llamaba así. A pesar de la distancia temporal, le pareció que fue ayer cuando escuchó ese último "Adiós, Tory."

Lentamente se quitó las gafas caídas del puente de su nariz mientras volvía a levantar el auricular acomodándoselo en la oreja.

- ¿Estás ahí, Tory?

- Sí – Apenas masculló en el micrófono.

- ¿Puedes hablar?

- Mejor mañana, dentro de 5 minut…

- Mañana no podré hablar yo – la interrumpió.

Si él la llamaba sólo podía ser por un asunto. El último que trataron antes de despedirse para siempre. Ellos, que se conocían desde su más tierna infancia, que habían sido uña y carne; tuvieron que separarse por la tragedia, se alejaron por una serie de malas decisiones circunstanciales.

Esa última frase: "Mañana no podré hablar yo" no significaba que mañana estaría ocupado. Era algo más literal, simplemente mañana no podría hablar. Seguramente la llamaba por el último tema que trataron hacía ya 12 años. Él sabía que le iba a pasar algo, probablemente iba a morir y simplemente, mañana no podrían hablar.

En las oficinas centrales de asuntos internos se grababan todas las conversaciones telefónicas, así que no dudó un segundo.

- Dame tu número.

- Te llamo desde una cabina telefónica.

- Puedo ahorrarte unas monedas, dime el número de la cabina.

Desde la otra parte de la línea entendió el mensaje. Siempre había sido muy precavida, y estaba seguro que sus años en asuntos internos la habrían vuelto todavía más.

Ellos, prácticamente se habían criado juntos. Tenían ese tipo de confianza que se forja con los años, y aquellos años habían hecho que se conocieran el uno al otro perfectamente. Sin mirarse, sin verse y con pequeñas frases tenían toda una conversación entre ellos.

Se alegró de haberse preparado la alternativa, tenía codificado el número en una frase normal. Alguien con dos dedos de frente podría descifrarla, pero llamando desde una cabina telefónica, sin decir su nombre y después de tantos años de separación, tenía la esperanza que no encontraran la llamada y mucho menos que la relacionaran con él.

- No te preocupes, déjalo. Dame 15… mejor 21 minutos para llegar a la cafetería. Esa donde suelo escuchar a Frank Sinatra, me encanta su "You Never Had It So Good" Te vuelvo a llamar cuando llegue, allí no tengo que echar monedas.

La llamada se cortó. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no volvería a llamar, ahora le tocaba mover ficha a ella.

Antaño, de adolescentes, más bien de niños. Idearon un código para quedar y citarse para poder jugar, hacer sus travesuras o simplemente para divertirse un rato. Lo más emocionante era la sensación que permanecía después de quedar delante de su padre mediante un inocente comentario. Eran sus primeras hurtadillas fuera de casa. Escapar del hogar cuando tendría que hacer los deberes o ir a clase de violín.

Fue un juego que usaron unos cuantos años, pero les quedó la pequeña costumbre de usarlo en contadas ocasiones. ¿Para que idear uno nuevo cuando en ese ya eran unos expertos?

Repasó mentalmente la frase que le había dicho. "La cafetería", ese lugar sí era real, gastaron demasiado tiempo en Hempstead como para olvidarla. A pesar de sus dos años de diferencia y haberse querido como hermanos un día surgió la atracción, la curiosidad, los primeros besos y el amor adolescente. El primero que realmente experimentaban. Así que de ahí, de Hempstead, sacaría el prefijo del número telefónico: 516.

Luego era la canción, siempre venía bien decir los tres números intermedios como duración de canciones, eran pocas las que pasaban de los 9 minutos y 59 segundos y como no usó "el comodín" significaba que eran números inferiores a 60. Con su móvil hizo la búsqueda de la canción en la red y… 3:01. Los cuatro últimos números se hacían con el 15, el 21 y una simple regla matemática sobre cada uno de ellos.

Parecía un sistema enrevesado, pero teniendo como padre a un jefe de departamento que hizo méritos por el cargo al ser uno de los detectives más eficaces y que la velaba como su mayor tesoro, se convirtió en el mejor sistema para darse números de teléfono y direcciones donde encontrarse. Al final, para ellos, ese sistema se convirtió en algo tan sencillo como una tabla de multiplicar.

Fuera ya de todas grabaciones, marcó el número y esperó. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que la había llamado y tendría que haber tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiarse de teléfono. Exacto, al segundo tono se descolgó la llamada.

- ¿Roy?

- Hola Tory.

- Ya no soy Tory. Crecí. Hace mucho que dejé de serlo.

- Para mí… Para nosotros siempre serás Tory.

Ella todavía estaba sobrecogida de escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué demonios la había llamado? ¿Acaso no quedó claro que era una despedida definitiva? En un instante dentro de ella creció la añoranza de escuchar su voz junto con la rabia por haberla obligado a dejar de tener cualquier tipo de contacto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que no nos volveríamos a vern… a oírnos.

- Eso pensaba yo también. Pero… - se produjo silencio durante unos segundos – quería despedirme de la gente que me importa.

- Pero Ro-

- Hace apenas una hora me despedí de mi mujer y mis hijas – La interrumpió – no podía irme sin despedirme de mi hermana.

- No tienes que despedirte, puedes pedir ayuda para… para lo que me estoy imaginando.

- Es inevitable.

- Roy, quiero ayudarte. Explícame que ha pasado y quizás evitemos…

- No. Si apenas te conté entonces, no voy a hacerlo ahora.

- ¿Apenas? ¡Roy!, ¡no me dijiste nada! Yo… tuve que averiguarlo por mi cuenta ¿Sabes? Sé de lo que se trata.

- **No, no, no, no, no puede ser. No tenías nada. No debías hacerlo… Y no tienes que hacer nada. Son gente peligrosa. Pueden…**

**- ¿Matarme?**


	2. Chapter 2

**- **Sí, o peor.

- Sabes que trato con lo peor de la policía, no me asusta la escoria de los corruptos.

- Tú no entiendes, ya no se trata de policías.

- Lo sé, dentro del departamento he llegado hasta un par de cargos importantes y sé que no actúan por su cuenta. Les llegan órdenes de fuera.

- ¡No! No… Tory por favor, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es…

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le interrumpió – quería saber, tenía derecho a saber.

- No. Te equivocas. No tenías derecho. Aquello fue un error mío, no tenía que ver contigo. No tenías que saber. No es bueno saber demasiado.

- Roy… mira, no quiero hablar de esto por teléfono.

- No… no tengo tiempo para encontrarnos. Tengo que irme a mi…

- Me llamas de Hempstead, no está tan lejos de aquí. Hace 12 años nos despedimos y – tomó un segundo - deja que ahora nos despidamos como es debido. No quiero volver a tener ese amargo sentimiento como que falta algo. La otra vez fue un adiós pero sentí que quedaba algo pendiente entre nosotros.

- Tory, te lo suplico.

- Roy – la situación la exasperaba, quería rogarle verse, pero esa indignación que sentía hizo que sonara más como una orden que una súplica - si realmente ahora quieres hacer las cosas bien… hazlas todas.

Se maldijo por haber sonado como una orden. No estaba en situación para mandar, incluso podría hacer que saliese al revés de lo que pretendía.

Al cabo de unos segundos oyó su respuesta – sé dónde es, espérame – colgó antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión. Cargó con su abrigo, su bolso, ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, bajando por las escaleras de servicio sacó las llaves del vehículo y en menos de dos minutos ya se había incorporado al tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York.

El trayecto de 20 minutos le pareció que le había costado una hora completa. Llegó a una zona de Hempstead y aparcó. Los edificios urbanos pero con un estilo semi-industrial eran característicos de la zona. El olor de agua salada estancada, algas podridas y metal impregnaba todo el ambiente, salvo cuando se cruzaba con algún restaurante de comida grasienta donde la fritura de aceite de maíz emanaba por los conductos de la extracción a la calle.

Giró la esquina y se dirigió hacia unas atarazanas remodeladas, donde unos niños lanzaban lo más lejos que podían unos botes vacíos de refresco al agua para luego, con unos tirachinas, intentar acertar al objetivo. Pasó de largo las carcajadas de los niños, continuó bordeando el tinglado y acabó sentándose en una de las gradas.

No había pasado un minuto cuando abrió su bolso, se colocó sus gafas para ver mejor y buscó el móvil para ver la hora con toda la intención de volver a llamar al último número de teléfono que había marcado.

Comprobó los minutos que había tardado desde que salió por la puerta de asuntos internos y con una mueca de contrariedad volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolso sin hacer la llamada. La impaciencia se estaba apoderando y para aplacarla volvió a coger el bolso y a rebuscar la funda de sus gafas. Antes de quitárselas volvió a mirar la hora en el móvil y seguía en el mismo minuto de antes.

Sintió una mano apoyándose en el alto de su espalda, cerca de la nuca y levantó la vista hacia arriba. Por detrás se había acercado Roy y estaba sentándose a su lado. Él la miró un instante y le sonrió imperceptiblemente. Terminó de tomar asiento y retirando su mano cambió el objeto de su mirada hacia la zona de la bahía que se extendía delante de ellos.

Ella seguía mirándolo. Estaba casi hipnotizada, quería abrazarlo por el reencuentro pero también estaba tan paralizada que no era capaz de articular nada. Tras unos instantes se quitó las gafas caídas para poder ver con una única silueta, aunque ésta fuera borrosa y las guardó. Volvió a mirarlo y él seguía perdido allá por la bahía. Al final ella también se giró hacia la bahía como si pudiera saber a qué punto estaba mirando.

- Recuerdo que no llevabas gafas – dijo él tras unos minutos para romper el silencio.

- Recuerdo que no tenías canas en el bigote – contestó ella mecánicamente.

Sonrió y por segunda vez Roy volvió a mirarla. Ella sentía su mirada pero no quería girarse aún, así que cerró sus ojos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Doce años y… - continuó sin abrir los ojos – cuatro meses.

- Mucho tiempo.

- Pero yo aún lo recuerdo como ayer.

- Yo también. Sabes que no fue fácil tomar aquella decisión.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora ¿qué?

- La decisión que vas a tomar ahora.

- Esta es sencilla. Dolorosa, pero sencilla.

- ¿Y tu familia? – abriendo los ojos - ¿Has pensado en ellos?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y así? ¿Vas a dejarles sin padre? – Al fin lo miró - ¿Sin marido?

- Si no hago esto tampoco tendrían un padre ni un marido. Tory, tendrían un fantasma. Alguien que creerían que soy pero que en realidad lo único que sería… sería una mentira.

- Yo… no puedo entenderte.

- No espero que lo hagas.

Victoria negó con la cabeza y bufó por la nariz.

- Hace doce años me dijiste que no querías volver a vernos para no causarme ningún problema. Querías eliminar todos los lazos, contigo… aunque entonces no lo entendí, averigüé cosas y entiendo porqué. Necesito saber por qué vas a hacer esto. ¿Vas a capturar? ¿Vas a matar al culpable de esto?

- No creo. Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay otra víctima. Otra inocente a proteger.

- No puedes entregar tu vida así. Siempre habrán más víctimas.

- En este caso sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está en peligro por lo que yo hice.

- No. Lo que tu hiciste fue sobornar a unos mafiosos y luego salir del entramado. Cortaste todo de raíz ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que aún esté relacionado contigo y con entonces?

- Se trata de la última víctima con la que estuve relacionado de aquello. Se trata de – no quería decir el nombre, no le había dicho nada a Tory y siguiendo su norma se resistía a decir más.

- Entonces… ¿Te refieres a la agente Beckett? ¿Katherine Beckett?

Él se sorprendió que ella supiera el nombre.

- Roy, he tenido mucho tiempo en averiguar detalles. Y de forma discreta.

Él empezó a negar con la cabeza

- No. No. No. No. No deberías saber… ¿Cuánto sabes?


	3. Chapter 3

- Mucho, o al menos eso creo yo. Apenas me diste nada para averiguar pero el que no quisieras que nada nos relacionase no significa que haya estado de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cuánto sabes? - Repitió

El sentimiento de rabia por haberla renegado y que creía perdonado volvió a surgir al igual que un rato antes.

- ¿Ahora soy yo la que tiene que dar explicaciones? Tú no me contaste nada, te mereces que yo no te diga nada.

- Cuéntamelo – Dijo tranquilamente

Ella volvió a mirarlo con cara de frustración, se pasó la mano por boca y mejilla resistiéndose al impulso de hacerlo

- Hay algo que no he podido averiguar en todo este tiempo – se tomó un tiempo para reordenar sus ideas - ¿Cómo conseguiste salir? No tienen escrúpulos, han callado y eliminado a gente relacionada con aquello. McAllister seguía vivo porque aún hizo algún trabajo en el pasado y luego, se mantuvo con la boca cerrada. Pero… luego me enteré que lo encarcelaron y ahora lo han matado sin ni siquiera haber pasado tanto tiempo en la cárcel. Y... casualmente – esa última palabra la remarcó indicando que no era tan casual – esto ha pasado cuando esa agente tuya, Beckett, metió a ese hombre en la cárcel por lo que ahora lleva el caso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella lo metió en la cárcel?

Nos pasan listas de todos los casos abiertos y de los agentes que los supervisan. Luego, sólo tenemos que escoger uno al azar para hacer el trabajo de asuntos internos. Así que inmediatamente sabía que ese asesinato lo lleva ella.

- ¿Y que lo metió en la cárcel?

- Vamos Roy, que trabaje en asuntos internos no significa que me limite a mandar órdenes a los agentes para que traigan muestras de orina y sangre para saber si beben en el trabajo o consumen drogas.

- Je, je. Sí. Sois unos chupasangres.

- Esto ha sido el asesinato de un antiguo agente de policía. Para el resto de la gente, ese hombre no era tan corrupto, era más – se quedó pensando un momento – un alma descarriada. Así que al ser un antiguo agente su caso se está estudiando, ese no se ha abierto aleatoriamente.

- ¿Lo llevas tú?

- No. Me imagino que lo que se puede sacar de él lo harán tus hombres. No quería mezclarme sólo por un peón. ¡¿Cómo te crees que he estado haciendo esto todos estos años?! – La rabia contenida se disipaba poco a poco, pero seguía aflorando de vez en cuando.

- Buena chica. ¿Me prometes que no estás mezclada?

- No lo estoy. En la oficina, a veces comentamos los casos abiertos. Éste es el de un antiguo agente y eso ha sido una comidilla. Entre los chismorreos y la reunión de casos, ha sido suficiente.

Montgomery suspiró aliviado.

- De acuerdo. Buena chica.

- ¿Entonces, me lo vas a contar? – Roy la miró interrogativamente - ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte aparentemente al margen y a salvo? Porque cuando algo apunta al pasado es cuando empiezan a suceder cosas.

- Tory, he podido mantenerme al margen por la misma razón que convertí a esa chica en inocente.

Ahora fue Victoria la que lo miró interrogativamente.

- Hice un trato.

- No me ayudas diciéndolo así.

- Lo chantajeé. ¿Eso te ayuda más?

Victoria se levantó y bajó los dos escalones grandes de las gradas hacia el agua. La rabia volvía a abrirse camino. Miró abajo. Esa agua estaba reverdecida, era imposible ver el fondo en esa mezcla de lodo y pelotas de algas podridas. Por la superficie del agua flotaban manchas irisadas típicas de aceite y grasa de los cercanos astilleros de reparación de embarcaciones.

Le costaba pensar que Roy hubiera caído también en el chantaje. Se giró para enfrentarlo y por unos instantes vio a un joven Roy, el cual aún creía ciegamente en los ideales, le costaba creer que una persona como él acabó apaleando a personas – malas - se puntualizó mentalmente pero personas al fin y al cabo. Aceptó sobornos, mató a alguien – accidentalmente – volvió a puntualizarse, manipuló pruebas… Cerró los ojos y los abrió para encontrarse de nuevo al actual Roy. Se acercó a las gradas pero esta vez permaneció de pie frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué ha pasado para que estemos así? Tú subido en esa grada intentando hacer las cosas bien y yo aquí, resistiéndome aún a la idea que hicieras todo eso.

- No lo sé. Un poco de todo ¿no? Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿O cómo acabaste tú en asuntos internos? Iron Gates.

- Jas – ahogó una risa - ¿También conoces mi apodo?

- Claro. No sólo tú averiguaste cosas de mí. Te seguí el rastro, no quería que te afectase nada de esto.

- Sé cuidarme sola.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Me lo cuentas?

- No quiero quitarme la culpa de lo que he hecho, pero… creo que quizás fueron las circunstancias, de dónde venía, con quien me junté… todo hicieron que tomara decisiones que creía correctas.

Sabes que me fui al ejército. En aquella época estábamos en el final de la guerra fría. Todo lo que hacíamos, todas las misiones que nos mandaban siempre tenían algo en común: Sólo nos podíamos fiar de nosotros mismos, teníamos que hacer grupo porque los soviéticos o cualquier otro país iba a atacarnos. Sólo podíamos fiarnos de nuestro grupo, y cualquier fin estaba justificado para defender al país.

Tanta paranoia en el ejército, tanto pensar que estábamos siempre bajo amenaza encubierta… me sobrepasó, salí del ejército aunque me quedé como reserva en la guardia nacional de Nueva York. No sé si sabes cómo son los sueldos pero no llegaba muy lejos.

Lo siguiente fue inscribirme en el cuerpo de policía para tener algo más de dinero. Era lo más parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Veía gente sufrir, pero en este caso no por los rojos, sino por los mafiosos, capos del narcotráfico y todos ellos salían impunes. Nadie hacía nada para pararles los pies… o meterlos entre rejas. Al poco conocí a Raglan, McAllister y… al fin alguien hacía lo que era debido. No había mucha diferencia con lo que hacía en el ejército. Me pareció increíble que alguien tuviera agallas para ir contra los mafiosos y toda esa escoria. Ellos eran el ejemplo que todo el mundo debía seguir. Nada de juicios ni abogados, toda esa gente estaba comprada. Aquí, dentro de Nueva York, teníamos nuestra propia guerra fría.

Rastreamos a un capo y un día quedamos para una redada a sus fondos. Si no tenía dinero con el que sufragarse no podría pagar a su gente ni su material. Y fue cuando sucedió lo de Bob Armen. – Paró un segundo para preguntar - ¿Llegaste a averiguar quien es o te lo explico?

- Un agente del FBI, os cruzasteis con una operación del FBI.

- Exacto. Peleamos, se me disparó el arma, lo maté. Pensamos que no era nadie, un correo. Pero luego, al registrarlo vimos que tenía la placa del FBI. Me asusté. Yo… podía dar palizas a un camello para enviar un mensaje a su jefe. Pero… Bob era de los nuestros… Yo no sabía si realmente era de los nuestros o no. Intentaron tranquilizarme y me metieron en un coche, lo que menos interesaba era que yo hiciera un espectáculo y llamara la atención. Por unas horas, llegamos a pensar que podía ser otro corrupto más. Que la corrupción había llegado hasta el FBI.


	4. Chapter 4

- Pero no fue así.

- No. Bob era de los nuestros. Eso me hizo replantearme todo.

A mí – paró un momento para reordenar los recuerdos que se mantenían dispersos sin orden ninguno en su cabeza - me metieron en el coche diciéndome que me tranquilizara y que ellos lo solucionarían todo.

No sabía qué pensaban hacer para solucionarlo, ahí estaba la bala, el proyectil de mi arma. Estaba tan nervioso que no estaba seguro si mi arma aparecía en alguna base de datos donde se hallaría que la cabeza del proyectil del cuerpo de Armen era realmente de mi arma. Ahhh… – Suspiró un segundo - Por lo menos yo tenía el casquillo de la bala ya que usaba revólver, pero… por otra parte, quien sabe si también alguien nos podía haber visto entrar al callejón.

Al día siguiente, me lo aclararon todo, pusieron pruebas para acusar a un cabeza de turco para que pagara por aquello. Evidencias que claramente apuntaban a un habitual de comisarías.

Aunque sacaran el proyectil del cuerpo de Armen no harían la prueba de balística ya que habían pruebas suficientes para incriminarlo. Ya sabes que nuestros presupuestos estaban… je – sonrió burlonamente - y siguen estando muy limitados. Por aquel entonces, eran unas pruebas que costaban al departamento bastante más dinero que hoy en día, no hacían estas pruebas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Me imagino que sabrás quien era el cabeza de turco que escogieron.

- Pulgatti – Confirmó escuetamente.

- Había cometido tantos delitos de robo, estafa, tortura, agresiones… no se le había podido inculpar de ningún asesinato aunque sabíamos que los había cometido. Su dossier estaba repleto. Era más que creíble que fuera él porque estaba relacionado con el supuesto jefe al que robamos, se dispuso como un ajuste de guerra de bandas. De paso, esta muerte haría justicia por las otras muertes de las que Pulgatti se libró.

Pulgatti pidió abogado, unos pocos rechazaron el caso, hasta que llegó el que se encargaría. Un licenciado joven, recién salido del colegio de abogados de los que creen que se van a comer el mundo y no saben que es el mundo quien se come a ellos. Tenía tanta carrera por delante como inexperiencia.

Aquello fue como una jauría de lobos contra un animal malherido. Y el animal malherido era aquel abogado intentando proteger a una hiena.

El abogado tenía la declaración de Pulgatti diciendo que no tenía nada que ver con él, revisó todas las pruebas que habían preparado para el caso. Al final, el abogado pidió la prueba de balística para la comparación de las estrías de la cabeza del proyectil y restos de pólvora encontrados en el escenario con el arma de Pulgatti presentada en las pruebas.

Por unos días pensamos que nos iban a descubrir. El abogado, gracias a Pulgatti, se dirigía en la dirección correcta de lo que había sucedido en el callejón.

Esos nuevos recursos ya no pasaban por nuestras manos, en un principio no podíamos hacer nada para falsear las pruebas. McAllister y Raglan visitaron a los técnicos para intentar sustraer las pruebas y falsearlas tal como habían hecho en el callejón. Las tenían un equipo nuevo. Conseguirlas no sería tan fácil como con los equipos de los veteranos. Ellos tenían otro concepto de cubrirse las espaldas. Había que hacerlo a escondidas.

Raglan fue al laboratorio con la excusa de conocer los resultados y corroborar que su investigación era correcta. Cuando fue acababan de contrastar los resultados, así que se ofreció a llevar las pruebas y los papeles de los resultados. Se lo denegaron, no querían romper la cadena de cesión de pruebas. Insistiendo más consiguió leer la documentación completa. De ese modo vería si habían detectado que los proyectiles pertenecían a mi arma.

- ¿Cómo pudo falsear luego las pruebas sin que los técnicos del laboratorio se enterasen? Ellos podrían testificar en el juicio.

- No hizo falta. Al leer el informe vio que la conclusión del técnico era que el proyectil de la bala tenía las mismas estrías que las que producía el arma de Pulgatti.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No habías dicho que no pudisteis extraer la bala del cuerpo de Armen?

- Sí. Y Raglan tampoco entendía. Imagínate, nosotros menos. Por la tarde tuvimos respuesta a eso.

Resulta que las pruebas no sólo las examina el abogado y su defendido, también las examina el fiscal del distrito. En la vista preliminar Pulgatti ya se había declarado inocente y fue cuando mandaron realizar estas pruebas. La parte de la fiscalía conocía su alegato. Y fue uno de la fiscalía quien preparó el cambio. Cogió el arma de Pulgatti, la disparó y sustituyó la bala extraída del cuerpo de Armen por ésta nueva.

Él sabía que habían policías que realizaban la justicia por su cuenta, y que precisamente no eran Los Vigilantes. Consiguió averiguar todo y vio su oportunidad para dar su golpe y beneficiarse. Vino a hacernos un trato, casi un chantaje: él conocía toda la verdad, la cual sacaría a la luz sin dudar. Tenía el proyectil original impregnado con la sangre de Armen y le resultaría muy fácil acusarnos de haber manipulado las pruebas; de todas, incluso de ese cambio. Más o menos se conocía a los policías que practicaban la justicia por su cuenta, por lo que podría acusarnos de eso y mucho más. Podía hundirnos en la miseria mientras que él saldría impune porque no encontraríamos ninguna prueba que lo incriminase de manipular pruebas, ni siquiera encontraríamos ni una multa de tráfico. A los ojos de los demás siempre fue una persona íntegra.

Lo que él quería era dinero para dar un empujón a su carrera política y sabía que nosotros teníamos un gran botín. Así que nos pidió ese dinero que robamos a Armen de las extorsiones, él se encargaría de que Pulgatti no saliera de la cárcel, y le cayeran todos los años que la fiscalía demandara y nosotros nos librábamos. Al final todo el mundo ganaba.

No era la primera vez que teníamos dinero de extorsiones. Ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces, ése era otro lote de otros tantos que "recaudamos". Así que si habíamos conseguido éste, de esa misma forma podríamos conseguir otros. Aunque es verdad que aquel era uno de los de mayor cuantía. Y ese tipo tuvo su dinero para conseguir un puesto en la cámara de representantes.

- ¿Qué hacíais vosotros con el dinero conseguido?

- Pagábamos a soplones, a gente para dar palizas por nosotros. Dios… en aquella época siempre llevaba los nudillos en carne viva. Pagábamos para que ninguna prueba apuntase a nosotros, y… algunos de esos dólares también nos lo quedábamos. Era imposible tener una vida desahogada con el sueldo del cuerpo.

Después de aquel caso no quise saber más de… esas prácticas. No quería que volviera a ocurrir otro "Bob Armen". Quizás ya hubiese cometido otro "Bob Armen" y no me había enterado. No quería eso de nuevo.

- ¿Tan diferente fue esa vez?

- Sí. Pasó algo. Las otras veces siempre habíamos ido contra maleantes pero esta vez había muerto alguien que quería hacer lo mismo que nosotros pero…

- Pero por el camino correcto.

- Sí. McAllister y Raglan me convencieron que aquello fue una baja colateral, lo compararon con las misiones de la guerra. Pero… ellos no eran como el pelotón. Dejaron intuir que no sólo lo negarían sino que, si intentaba denunciarlos, destaparían aquello se encargarían de que buena parte de las acusaciones recayesen sobre mí. No me acuerdo bien pero era algo como… a causa del stress del ejército había empleado algunos de los métodos de interrogatorio e intimidación a los civiles.

Después de eso me quité definitivamente la venda de los ojos. Ya era tarde para ciertas cosas. Después de ver realmente cómo eran quise enmendar dentro de mis posibilidades todo aquello que hice. Quise convertirme en un buen policía. Bueno… simplemente en un auténtico policía, no alguien usando placa y pistola.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Mi padre podría haberte ayudado. Sabes que él

- Yo – la interrumpió - no quería pedir ayuda, no podía pedir ayuda – a ratos se le entrecortaba la voz de la propia frustración que sentía contra sí - Cargaba con una vergüenza más grande que mi pesar. Con aquello… tu padre estaba a punto de jubilarse. Y… él, vosotros, erais como mi familia, sentía tal deshonra que no me atrevía ni veros. Si sabías lo que yo había hecho me… no me atrevía a defraudaros.

- Roy, ¿Qué disparate dices? – Negando con la cabeza - Chst, qué se le va a hacer – Arqueando las cejas y sentándose de nuevo a su lado - Ahora ya no puedes cambiar nada ¿Qué pasó luego?

- Me mantuve con la boca cerrada. Siendo policía, pero con la boca cerrada. Eso me supuso cierta enemistad de los más allegados a ellos pero también conocí más gente. Gente que no era como ellos. Mi vida cambió, conseguí estabilidad pero algo seguía atormentándome en mi interior.

Pasaron… unos 7 años y aquellas prácticas policiales también disminuyeron. Por lo menos estaban peor vistas por los superiores del cuerpo. El sistema estaba menos corrupto… o eso parecía.

Por ese tiempo ya era detective de primer grado. Aspiraba a más y siempre fallaba algo en el examen, o bien otros llevaban mejores recomendaciones… Día tras día seguía en mi puesto de detective. Hasta que…

Roy se sacó el teléfono móvil y miró la hora

- Tory, no tengo mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

- Date prisa. Tienes que acabar de contarme todo antes de – reclinó la cabeza hacia delante con ojos muy abiertos tal como hacia cuando llevaba sus gafas caídas en el puente de la nariz y quería mirar lejos - irte.

- Veamos… Unos 7 años más tarde me crucé con ellos en los vestuarios y oí algo. Estaban nerviosos, más de lo normal. Comentaban que el asunto de Pulgatti había aparecido de nuevo. A pesar que habían pasado años, al oír el nombre de Pulgatti una vez más me sobrecogí. Aquello que había intentado expiar día a día, intentando poner algo de paz a mi conciencia vino de nuevo – Volvió a tomar unos segundos – Y volvió de la peor de las maneras.

Allí, en el vestuario los encaré. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Pensaba que era un tema finiquitado… pensaba que nuestro silencio selló la tumba de Bob Armen pero… el destino, aquellos hombres, la providencia… afloró de nuevo todo aquello.

Se negaron a decirme nada porque yo ya me había desvinculado de ellos y de sus métodos. Me negué. Peleamos. Le rompí la nariz a McAllister, ellos a mí dos costillas… volví a mancharme los puños de sangre – Negando con la cabeza.

Al final me contaron. Se enteraron que Pulgatti había solicitado que un abogado le revisase su caso. Era inocente y no quería seguir pagando más por aquello. Ellos fueron a verle, Pulgatti conocía los nombres de los que lo encerraron. Él conocía nuestros nombres: nosotros que cometimos el asesinato y quizás intuyese quien fue el que cambió las pruebas.

Pulgatti tenía que encontrar un abogado que no le importara delatar a otro compañero o incluso a un congresista, alguien que no le importara su pasado de matón y lo defendiera por lo que realmente había pasado, alguien que sólo le importase la verdad.

Allí en la cárcel podía reclamar toda la inocencia del mundo, pero con sus antecedentes y sin revisar el caso nadie le haría caso.

Al final encontró ese abogado. Abogada, para ser exactos. Sabes que me refiero a Johanna Beckett, la madre de la agente Beckett. Alguien de "La iniciativa para la justicia" dedicada al servicio social, quería dar defensa a los que no se podían costear un abogado y ante todo, defender la verdad.

Cuando les oí, estaban hablando que había gente encargada de "arreglar" el asunto y quedaba muy poco para solucionarlo. Tenían que atar los últimos cabos.

Cuando me revelaron el nombre de la abogada y su gabinete, me adelantaron que había sufrido un trágico accidente. Me marché rápidamente y subí para buscar la información del caso.

Al pasar por la mesa de Raglan, vi allí el expediente abierto de par en par y al lado la caja de pruebas. El expediente mostraba la foto de una mujer asesinada con el encabezamiento de Johanna Beckett. Era la abogada. Ella acababa de ser asesinada. Bueno… hacía ya unos días. La habían encontrado desangrada en un callejón de los Heights por varias puñaladas. Me senté y comencé a leer.

Nombre: Johanna Beckett

Estado: Casada

Hijos: 1

Luego pasé las hojas leyendo rápidamente,

Fecha incidente: 9 Enero 1999.

Lugar del incidente: Heights, en… en el mismo callejón que 7 años antes YO había matado a Bob Armen.

Descripción: Mujer blanca, pelo castaño, 48 años, apuñalada repetidamente en torso…

Causa de la muerte: Exanguinación provocada por las heridas.

Cerré el informe, lo cogí y salí de allí corriendo para encontrar a esos bastardos. McAllister todavía estaba en los vestuarios poniéndose paños en la nariz para ir al hospital. Le pregunté, le exigí. Poco me faltó para hundirle completamente la nariz.

Resulta que Raglan estaba poniendo al día a McAllister, el que llevaba todo el asunto era el otro. Lo empotré contra las taquillas. Hasta entonces podía admitir las amenazas e intimidaciones a las alimañas de fuera o corruptos. Pero de ahí a matar a alguien… alguien que no había hecho nada, que su único pecado fue el de cruzarse en el camino de esta gente… era demasiado. Para mí ya no había diferencia entre los asesinos que procesaba cada día y ellos.

Me dijo que Raglan iba a salir. Me dirigí al estacionamiento de los vehículos. Se había entretenido lo suficiente encendiéndose un cigarrillo mientras arrancaba el coche.

Yo estaba completamente enfurecido. También sentía esa embriaguez siniestra al saber que estaba allí y nadie vería lo que tenía ganas de hacerle. Yendo hacia allí venía a mi mente imágenes de cuando aplastábamos los pulgares con alicates a los ladrones, a aquellos infelices que huían porque no querían delatar a su jefe y ya que su método era el de huir los atábamos con pies y manos juntos para que se quedasen bien quietos. Puestos en cuclillas y con su peso sobre los pies descalzos, en apenas unos minutos les provocaban terribles calambres. Era algo doloroso que apenas dejaba marca y aprendían a no huir de nosotros.

Me acerqué por el lateral, no me vio porque cuando salía lentamente del aparcamiento estaba más atento a su cigarrillo que a lo que tenía alrededor. No sé cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.

La carpeta que llevaba en la mano la tiré al suelo en el mismo momento que metí las manos al coche y de un tirón lo saqué por la propia ventanilla del conductor. Lo lancé al suelo. Me arrojé sobre él, lo agarré, lo zarandeé, le preguntaba, le gritaba por qué habían hecho eso. "¡Asesino!" le gritaba. El coche siguió su camino hasta que impactó contra los otros que estaban aparcados mientras continuaba sacudiéndolo contra el suelo. Yo le gritaba que hablara aunque realmente no lo dejaba.

Después de haberlo cogido desprevenido, se recompuso del ataque y con puños, con rodillas, a cabezazos, con… no sé, logró zafarse de mí, me tiró al suelo, se levantó y antes que yo pudiera volver a atacarle sacó su Glock y me apuntó. No dudaría en disparar. "Cálmate chico" volvió a llamarme igual que cuando me metió en el coche en el callejón de los Heights. "Yo no he matado a nadie"

"Hijo puta ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastrero?" – "¿Estas tan podrido que no te importa matar a nadie para que no te descubran?"

"Chico, yo no he matado a nadie" volvió a repetirme. "Por tu bien. Tómatelo con calma. Ya eres todo un hombre y pareces más ingenuo que antes"

Quería partirle la cara, pero a cada pequeño movimiento que hacía me seguía con su Glock. Sacó su revólver de repuesto y me apuntó con él guardándose el arma reglamentaria. Estaba seguro que ese revólver no tendría numeración ni rastros hacia Raglan.

Me miraba desde arriba, pensando. Se sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió. Supongo que estaba sopesando si pegarme un tiro o contarme lo que pasaba.

"Sígueme" y se volvió alejándose de mí, "No vuelvas a hacerme sacar el revólver" Entró en su coche, aunque había chocado contra los otros apenas tenía unas abolladuras. Me esperó hasta que subí al auto.

Salimos del aparcamiento y se dirigió al callejón de los Heights. Allí comenzó a hablarme. Más o menos me dijo esto:

"Se supone que estoy aquí para volver a registrar el lugar porque pienso que los de la científica se han dejado algo. Me imagino que supones que ésto es hacer sólo la farsa. La mujer ha muerto por intentar sacar a la luz el caso de Pulgatti. Eso debía quedarse en el pasado. Sacar las cosas al presente implica esto" – Señaló unas manchas oscurecidas que salpicaban pared y suelo. Se veían los restos de sangre que las máquinas de limpieza no habían conseguido quitar.

"Si te sirve de algo yo no he matado a esa mujer. Ni McAllister. No sabíamos que la iban a asesinar" – No me lo creía, demasiada casualidad para que Raglan fuera el encargado de resolver el asesinato y eso lo notó en la expresión de mi cara – "Es cierto que me asignaron el caso. No hace mucho, nos estaba desbordando el trabajo. Nuestro capitán nos concedió dos días de permiso" – eso tampoco me lo creía – "no preguntamos, sabes que es imposible que te den días libres pero ya que nos lo habían ofrecido no íbamos a decir que no. Cuando volvimos de esas vacaciones, a las pocas horas nos asignaron el caso"

Pregunté si nuestro capitán sabía lo sucedido. Tanto el asesinato como si esa asignación era casualidad - "Pregúntaselo tú mismo" – me respondió – "Si eres capaz de asumir las consecuencias".

Me dijo que cogió el caso, después de revisar la escena del crimen hizo su trabajo habitual: Interrogó a la familia por si tuviera algún enemigo, si tenía problemas personales de tipo depresión, problemas laborales. Preguntaron por el gabinete de abogados para averiguar sobre los últimos casos que llevaba o si había tenido alguno trascendente. Cuando fueron a la sede de "La iniciativa para la justicia" encontraron que uno de los casos abiertos que llevaba era el de Pulgatti. Ahí Raglan comenzó a sospechar que podía ser por ese asunto.

Al llegar a comisaría llamó a Sing-Sing para interesarse por las visitas que había hecho Johanna Beckett en los últimos meses. Hizo unas pocas a un ladronzuelo y unas cuantas más a Pulgatti, no tenía ningún otro cliente en prisión. Tenían unas pocas pruebas más de las que indican otras líneas de investigación.

Después de eso, y sería… unos dos días antes de esta conversación en el callejón, Raglan recibió una llamada. Un ciudadano anónimo que dijo que había visto cómo una pandilla salía de ese callejón. Le preguntó para que fuera a testificar pero le contestó que su abogado le había recomendado que no lo hiciera por posibles venganzas de los pandilleros. Le contestó que eso era una estupidez, era imposible que un abogado le recomendase eso.

Le pidió que fuera a verlo o que él mismo se personaría en su casa, si quería con su abogado presente. Podía no incluir en el informe esa conversación pero si lo convencía la incluiría al final como prueba incriminatoria. Sólo era cuestión de que le presentase el abogado y hablarlo. Esa voz anónima le contestó que no se reunirían y que no hacía falta presentarle el abogado. Ya que ambos se conocían desde hacía 7 años.

Ahí fue cuando Raglan ya no tuvo dudas de lo que se trataba. Buscó información de aquel fiscal y no le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar que había hecho una buena carrera en la cámara de representantes. Estaba haciendo camino para congresista. Ya había conseguido logros políticos, no le extrañó que quisiera ocultar su pasado.

El día anterior fue a verlo. Lo esperó, lo siguió y al final pudo abordarlo sin gente delante. Cuando encontré a Raglan y McAllister en el vestuario era de esa conversación de lo que estaban hablando. Raglan estaba poniendo al día a McAllister.


	6. Chapter 6

Como ya era obvio, el fiscal le dijo que no quería que absolvieran a Pulgatti. Según él no había tenido otro "remedio" que deshacerse de ella. Dijo que los métodos normales de persuasión no habían funcionado. En lugar de hacer que abandonara el caso tuvo el efecto contrario: se interesó más por él. No tuvo otra salida que matarla.

Llegó un punto en que sabía demasiado. Estaba consiguiendo pruebas de cárteles de droga que merodeaban la zona y que se habían establecido desde hacía tiempo. Aunque parezca raro esa gente tampoco le interesaba que saliese a la luz. Aquel dinero que robamos digamos que ya estaba perdido y remover aquello sería sacar a la luz pruebas de la financiación de gente de la que hasta ese momento no se le podía acusar de nada así que también estaban cabreados.

No sé exactamente lo que les contó o cómo terminó de convencer a esa gente. El caso es que al final, él se encargaría de silenciar a esa mujer, se culparía del asesinato a las bandas de drogas y como no habría testigos no se podría acusar a nadie ni a ninguna banda en particular. Para compensar esto, él ya era bastante rico e influyente – puntualizó - se encargaría dar dinero a parte de la mafia de la zona para "compensar" y "agradecer" las molestias ocasionadas.

Para asegurarse que se culparía a las bandas y no seguir otra línea de investigaciones se las apañó para que asignaran el caso a Raglan. Raglan se resistía, también estaba harto del tema y no quería que le acusasen de falsificar pruebas. Otra vez más. Pero una suma de dinero y garantías que aparecerían más pruebas de las que tenía para seguir la línea de investigación de violencia callejera en lugar de la de Pulgatti lo terminó de convencer.

Yo me preguntaba si no se podía hacer nada. No era justo. Raglan me aconsejó que ni lo intentase. No me dio nombres y me imagino que tampoco los sabría, a veces es mejor no conocer todos los detalles. Pero este abogado había demostrado tener amigos, influencias, tuvo información desde la cárcel que Johanna Beckett había ido a ver a Pulgatti, apenas unas horas de salir Raglan de su visita a Sing-Sing tuvo la llamada diciéndole que siguiera otra línea de investigación. Desde la central, o su capitán, le asignaron el caso. Tenía el favor de las bandas de la calle. No sé si estaba él solo y lo organizaba todo o se había asociado con más gente de su calaña. Ya sabes: Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

Terminó por decirme "Chico. Esto te conviene. Sigue con la boca cerrada y no te pasará nada. Dentro de poco se acabará todo"

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Victoria

- Le pedí ir a ver a la familia. Quería conocer a esa pobre gente que les habíamos arruinado la vida.

Fuimos a su casa. Nos abrió el padre, Jim Beckett. Le di mis condolencias pero no dije más. No me atrevía ni a hablarle. Raglan fue el que lo hizo. Todo indicaba que el asesinato fue producido por violencia callejera. No habían encontrado ninguna pista que señalase a alguien, faltaba el informe definitivo del forense pero tanto el preliminar como las pruebas halladas indicaban esa dirección. Nos habíamos personado allí mismo para darle las malas noticias, para no dárselas por teléfono. Imagínate cómo me sentía al oírlo hablar. Paseé por la habitación. Eran una familia acomodada, sin llegar a ser rica, pero acomodada.

No pude más y salí de esa casa. A los 5 minutos Raglan me siguió.

- Roy, tú no pudiste hacer nada. Entiendo que digas que ellos son víctimas, pero te lo encontraste con todo hecho. En cualquier caso, ellos: padre e hija, son víctimas de esa gente. Entiendo que sientas una culpa por no haber dicho nada; pero creo que la agente Beckett ya sabe lo suficiente y es bastante mayorcita como para saber que se enfrenta a gente importante. No le debes nada a ella.

- Sí, pero NO. Eso no es del todo cierto. Si ella está en peligro es por eso y por algo que yo hice. Por eso es mi inocente a proteger. En realidad, SÍ se lo debo.

- Espera… antes de seguir. ¿Ella, su equipo, sabe que estuviste relacionado?

- Todavía no. Aunque no creo que tarden mucho más en averiguarlo. Forman un equipo bueno ¿sabes? – sonrió lanzando una carcajada ahogada – son buenos. Demasiado buenos.

- Está Bien. Y… Explícame de una vez porqué es tu inocente.

- Es verdad que la madre murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Me encontré el caso cuando ya la habían asesinado. Pero, también utilicé el caso para salir, para protegerme. Usé la información del caso para mi beneficio y ahora, por eso, su hija está amenazada. Los involucré sin pedirles permiso.

El asesinato de Johanna Beckett sucedió el 9 de Enero, semana y media más tarde ya se había clasificado y cerrado por falta de pruebas como asesinato de violencia callejera.

Desde lo de Armen, yo me había jurado ser un buen policía. Y ahora volvía esa gente. Pensé en todo lo sucedido, Eso no se podía quedar así, no se debía quedar así. Bajé a archivos y recopilé la poca información del caso y luego, indagué por mi cuenta.

A las pocas semanas, sería más o menos a finales de Febrero estaba prácticamente igual. Podía relacionarlo con Pulgatti porque él perteneció a la fiscalía que llevó su caso, pero poco más. En el despacho de abogados de Johanna apenas había papeles relacionados con ese caso. Dos voluntarias de Iniciativa Para La Justicia que solían colaborar con Johanna les habían asignado el caso de Pulgatti, una porque conocía los papeles y la otra como suplente. Estaban intentando completar la información de Johanna.

Les faltaban recursos, notificaciones, apuntes… y ellas tampoco tenían muy claro por dónde seguir. Johanna era quien realmente llevaba el caso. Me imaginé que Raglan se había encargado de hacer desaparecer papeleos y pruebas. De cualquier modo quedé que si conseguían algo me llamarían.

Días más tarde, quise hacer otra visita a la familia. No quería hacerles pasar por eso pero quizás tuviera algo guardado por casa. Llamé y me atendió de nuevo el esposo.

Charlamos, lo veía demacrado. Le pregunté si su mujer llevaba trabajo a casa. Ella tenía algunos archivos pero ninguno relacionado con Pulgatti. Continuamos hablando de sus vidas. Cogí una fotografía de la repisa y allí estaban ellos dos con una hija, eran el puro retrato de una familia feliz. ¡Que diferencia entre la imagen de la madre tendida en el suelo a la de ahí! Lo mismo el padre, parecía que había envejecido más de 15 años entre esa foto y el hombre que se mostraba ante mí, y la muchacha… no coincidí con Beckett en ninguna de mis visitas, aunque me imagino que a ella se le acabó la juventud aquel 9 de Enero.


	7. Chapter 7

El marido, en su despacho se encargaba de casos de bienes inmuebles. Su mujer, era especialista en casos de procesados mal atendidos, tanto de forma remunerada en su bufete habitual como altruistamente cuando lo hacía para la Iniciativa para la Justicia.

Estaba más que orgulloso de lo eficiente que era. Hablar de sus trabajos le llevó a recordar que a veces, muy raras veces, cuando ella no quería que se le perdiese algo lo guardaba aparte. Pero estaba seguro que allí no escondía nada, pues no la había visto usar el escondite. Insistí y fuimos a la habitación que habían habilitado de despacho. Ese habitáculo ya estaba registrado por todos los agentes que habían pasado antes que yo. Mentalmente rezaba para que nadie hubiese hurgado ni puesto las manos encima de ese escondite y la información que pudiera contener en caso de haberla.

Nos quedamos un instante en el dintel de la puerta mirando dentro, Jim no pasó. Tenía la mirada perdida, seguro que recordaba esa habitación con su mujer trabajando en ella, se afligió todavía más si eso era posible. Farfulló unas palabras de las que pude interpretar que esperase en el despacho mientras traía algo.

La habitación destinada como estudio era un auténtico caos. Estaba casi seguro que todavía no había vuelto a entrar en esa habitación después del homicidio. Allí tenía todos los papeles alborotados, entre la inspección inicial y la científica habían dejado todo en un caos. A diferencia del comedor, esa habitación olía a… no sé cómo describirlo… era una especie de olor a limpio, de la esencia propia de la casa cuando estaba limpia que se mezclaba con otro olor sutil de la que se podía distinguir la trementina y el típico olor metálico del óxido de los polvos adhesivos usados por los de la científica para buscar huellas.

Intentaba hacerme una idea de cómo era aquella habitación en su estado normal: el ordenador inexistente en aquel momento conectado a los cables sueltos que asomaban por debajo de la mesa, los archivadores perfectamente colocados, los marcadores fluorescentes y un tubo de crema de manos estarían guardados en el primer cajón. Me giré y vi al marido en la puerta mirándome, no sé si porque no quería interrumpirme o porque le había vuelto de nuevo el recuerdo de su mujer allí dentro.

Traía una escalera de 5 peldaños en las manos, la dejó a un lado y abrió una cajonera de tres módulos. Me comentó que ordenaba los casos por año y nombre del cliente. Todos los archivadores de los casos antiguos se los habían devuelto y estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Pero los casos de ese año, abriéndome las cajoneras vacías, los tenía decomisados la policía.

"¿Pero ella tenía una caja fuerte para guardar la documentación importante?" Insistí en preguntar. "Realmente, no. Pero…" – desplegó la escalera en un rincón de la habitación. "Decidimos cuando compramos la casa tener algún sitio para guardar algo en caso necesario. Joyas, documentación… pero… tras probarlo un par de años para guardar nuestras joyas y comprobar que era un fastidio dejamos de usarlo." – Se subió a la escalera y empujó el techo de escayola. Tras un par de golpes terminó de desencajar el techo y apareció una abertura bastante amplia. Apartó a un lado la placa dejándola en el mismo falso techo y bajó de la escalera para dejarme subir.

Desde el suelo estaba perfectamente disimulado, los adornos de la escayola hacían que quedase completamente invisible a la vista una placa suelta. Y si se golpeaba el techo el ruido habría sonado igual de hueco que en la parte fija. Tenía una pequeña repisa anclada al techo del forjado, a primera vista no había nada, pero al alargar la mano y palpar la tabla noté que había un sobre.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que estaba solo en la habitación. Me guardé el sobre en el pantalón para bajar mejor. Plegué la escalera y salí. Me encontré al marido esperando en el corredor. Sin ni siquiera mirar adentro volvió a cerrar la puerta en cuanto salí.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" – se veía una mínima expresión de esperanza en esa pregunta, esperanza para arrojar alguna pista sobre el caso de su mujer. "No… no sabría decirle" Esa era la respuesta que tenía en mente para darle, pero… para no alimentar una falsa esperanza, cambié la respuesta ¿acaso lo que había cogido era parte del caso?

Cuando aparecen nuevas pistas en los homicidios los familiares siguen llamando a comisaría para saber nuevas sobre el caso, es agotador mantener esa esperanza y que siempre la respuesta sea "esperar". Por otra parte, Raglan cogería la llamada como policía asignado al caso y sabría que me quedé con un papel, así que por… por cobardía – paró unos segundos arrugándosele toda la frente- le dije otra cosa "No… no he encontrado nada" – Roy miró de nuevo a Victoria – "Si tiene algo más de información llámeme" y le tendí una tarjeta mía, esa fue la única respuesta que di. – Victoria gesticuló una negación con la cabeza.

Volvió a mirar su reloj.

- Llegué a casa y me tiré en el sillón. Estaba agotado. Afortunadamente mi mujer estaba trabajando y tenía unas horas para mí. Saqué el sobre y lo abrí. Dentro tenía dos recibos bancarios. Uno era un depósito en metálico y el otro una extracción. Ambos de la misma cantidad. La cuenta del ingreso la conocía, era la que usábamos para guardar parte del dinero que confiscábamos. La otra no me resultaba familiar, supuse que era quien pagó a McAllister y Raglan, y eso apuntaba a que podía ser de aquel ayudante del fiscal. De William Bracken.

¿Cómo demonios había conseguido esa mujer los extractos? En fin. A Braken no se le podía acusar aún. Dos extractos de dos cuentas que aparentemente no tienen nada que ver, de personas que no se conocen. Acusarlo con eso y sabiendo sus influencias, fácilmente se podrían refutar como pruebas circunstanciales en que tan sólo coinciden en la cantidad de dinero. Peligraría mi vida y de paso le habría servido en bandeja la ocasión para deshacerse de las pruebas. Si quería sacar algo en claro por ese nuevo hilo tendría que seguir por cómo podría justificar los ingresos en esa cuenta. La 08672241. Después vendría a qué destinaba el dinero.

Pasaron otras semanas más y un día Jim me llamó. Era a mediados de Marzo. Me dijo que habían ido a su casa otros oficiales. Habían asesinado unos días atrás a otra compañera de su mujer. Diane Cavanauhgt, entre la 65 y Ámsterdam. Todo indicaba un robo con resistencia que acaba mal. Pero al investigar a la chica los agentes de esa comisaría, tuvieron constancia que Johanna había sido asesinada un par de meses antes. Quisieron averiguar si podía tener alguna relación.

Jim no la conocía y la chica no trabajaba ya en el caso de Pulgatti porque no tuvo base para realizar el recurso correspondiente. El asalto con homicidio realizado un domingo cuando iba a salir a tomarse unas copas indicaba que simplemente era casualidad que las dos pertenecieran al mismo gabinete.


	8. Chapter 8

Total seguí investigando, acumulando pruebas que poco a poco fuesen arrojando luz sobre todo aquello. Pero era complicado, apenas conseguía algo por donde tirar, siempre me cerraban las puertas. Todas las líneas de investigación las iban anulando, destruyendo pruebas y… eliminando a posibles testigos o gente involucrada que siendo conscientes o completamente ajenos a toda la trama también los hacían callar, fuera mediante amenazas o bien silenciándolos para siempre tal como pasó con Diane Cavanaught.

Eran implacables, actuaban lento pero imparable. Lo volví a comprobar con los extractos de Johanna. Apenas tres semanas después de su muerte habían destruido el almacén que guardaba los archivos del banco en un incendio. Al menos aún pude colarme en ellos unos días antes con una cámara de fotos para sacar algo de información relacionada con las cuentas. Aunque fuese tiempo más tarde, esperaba encontrar una excusa en algún caso para poder pedir una orden judicial para inspeccionar los archivos de ese banco y sacar los archivos, pero… no llegué a tener ocasión. Para colmo la conclusión del experto fue que hubo un mal contacto en la caja de alimentación eléctrica del almacén que produjo un calentamiento y finalmente el cortocircuito que produjo el incendio final. Parecía todo un accidente.

Estoy seguro que no sabían que empezaba a tener la información que podía incriminarlo, de lo contrario habrían ido a por mí mucho antes.

No sé en qué punto decidieron ir a por mí. Raglan y McAllister estaban con la boca cerrada, así que ellos no eran un obstáculo, además que convenía tener gente en la policía pero yo era distinto. Ya no iba con ellos ni actuaba igual que antes y me imagino que finalmente averiguó que yo me interesé tanto por la muerte de Joanna, por la de Diane como… un par de meses más tarde por la de Jennifer Steward. La tercera víctima de "La liga para la justicia", y de nuevo la causa de muerte indicaba que parecía un asalto que acaba trágicamente. A ella la atacaron un viernes en Central Park mientras corría. La encontraron semi-desnuda así que se imaginaron que se trataba de un intento de violación. Al menos a la pobre chica no la hicieron pasar por eso, sólo lo simularon.

- ¿Al final fueron a por ti? ¿Qué pasó?

- Sí. Un par de días más tarde del asesinato de la última chica. Llegué a casa y mi mujer me dijo que había venido un amigo. Cuando pasé al salón me extrañó que un hombre que desconocía por completo dijera que era mi amigo. Cuando nos quedamos solos se presentó y… me dijo "No nos conocemos personalmente pero sí conoces mi obra" Me sonrió y siguió "No me mires así. Si te digo Johanna Beckett, Diane Cavanaught, Scout Murria o Jennier Steward, ¿se sugiere algo?", - "Asesino" apenas balbucí. Me invadió un sentimiento de odio… ira… pero también miedo. "Exacto, eso es lo que soy, el encargado de eliminar los restos". Miedo al tener a mi mujer al otro lado de la casa, no me imaginaba qué pensaba hacer. Pensé en agarrar mi pistola en cuanto se descuidase pero… leía mi mente, je, bueno, más bien, sabía qué reacción iba a tener.

"Saca tu arma despacio y sin movimientos bruscos déjala en esa mesita" Yo me resistía a obedecer "¿Qué prefieres que sólo tengas tú un accidente o que además lo tengan las damas de esta casa? Tienes una mujer y una hija muy hermosas" – "Asesino" Volví a decir. "No, no, no. Sólo soy un trabajador independiente que busca ganarse la vida. No soy Asesino, puedes llamarme Coonan… durante el tiempo que te queda, claro"

Tenía que pensar rápido, sacar más tiempo. "No hagas esto aquí, no delante de mi familia" – "¿Por quien me tomas? No soy un monstruo" – "Eso díselo a tus víctimas" – "Mira Roy, no tendría que hacer esto si no te hubieses entrometido, han informado a mi jefe que has estado husmeando donde no debías. Sabes que eso no lo puede dejar pasar. Los otros policías han estado quietos y van a disfrutar de un tiempo más"

Había venido a por mí y necesitaba un envite, algo que lo hiciera parar.

"Aquí mi arma, las dos. Ahora espérate, no voy a ir armado pero tengo que darle un recado a tu jefe… y no está en esta habitación"

Me fui al despacho y cogí una foto, me despedí de mi mujer diciéndole que iba a tomarme unas cervezas. La verdad es que no sabía si volvería a verla. A ella o a mi hija.

Salimos y me metí en su coche, me llevó lejos de la urbanización y justo antes de tomar la vía rápida paró el coche y me preguntó sobre el recado. Si lo convencía, me dejaría allí, a un buen paseo de mi casa. Si no lo convencía, tomaría la vía rápida y mi cadáver aparecería a la otra punta de la ciudad en el callejón de atrás de un bar.

Así que saqué la foto, afortunadamente había tomado dos de cada papel, por si alguna de ellas salía borrosa. "Dale esto a tu jefe. Tengo más cosas que completan esta información, él sabrá lo que es. Dile que si alguien de mi familia o yo mismo resulta dañado, sacaré a la luz esta información. Aunque yo esté muerto tengo medios para hacer que salga a la luz" – Ahí me tiré un pequeño farol, pero si Coonan me daba tiempo suficiente lo pondría enseguida en práctica. "Si seguimos con nuestras vidas plácidamente, jamás se tendrá que preocupar de que esta foto, junto con el resto de documentación que tengo en mi poder salga a la luz"

Pasaron unos minutos eternos en los que pensaba qué hacer. "Está bien, se lo llevaré. Así que es posible que nos veamos más tarde, pero sepas que mi jefe tiene más empleados y amigos, si intentas salir de la ciudad, lo sabrá. Si intentas ocultarte, lo sabrá. Si intentas publicar algo en un periódico, lo sabrá antes de que ni siquiera llegue a las rotativas, si intentas ocultarte, te encontrará. No podrás ocultarte de él, tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes" – "Entendido"

Así que así fue cómo, una información que había recopilado para sacarla y hacer justicia a Bob Armen y a esas mujeres que se encontraron con la muerte simplemente por defender la justicia y la verdad acabó siendo otro chantaje más. Esa información acabó quedando oculta durante tantos años más. Es por eso por lo que Beckett es mi inocente, yo usé principalmente el caso de su madre para protegerme, la convertí en inocente en el momento en que la información sobre el caso del asesinato de su madre es la clave para inculpar a ese tipo. En cuanto ha tenido oportunidad se ha abalanzado sobre esa información y sobre todo aquel que está relacionado con ella.

- Creo que empiezo a entenderte. Y por lo que veo el mensaje surgió efecto y te dejó en paz.

- Así fue. Los primeros días tenía la paranoia que me seguían por todos lados, es posible que fuera así pero la verdad es que no sé si eran imaginaciones mías o era real. Aparentemente todo se calmó, parecía que se habían olvidado de mí.

Luego, unas semanas más tarde me encontré con mi ascenso a capitán. Al fin había conseguido ascender para reanudar… o seguir con mi vida normal. La jugada de la foto había surgido efecto, yo estaba vivo – recalcó las siguientes palabras - mi familia estaba viva tenía el ansiado ascenso y mi mujer volvía a estar embarazada. Parecía que al fin mi vida estaba encontrando el rumbo que deseaba. Tanto esfuerzo en mi trabajo había dado sus frutos.


	9. Chapter 9

Así que me fui a mi nueva comisaría como capitán. Me presente ante los nuevos agentes, seguía con los nervios a flor de piel, ahora estaba al frente de todo un departamento. A media mañana, después de haber despedido al antiguo capitán y mientras intentaba pensar en cómo organizar aquello a mi manera me dijeron que tenía una visita. Sonaba hasta emocionante: la primera visita como capitán de homicidios de la 12va. No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta, me levanté para salir a su encuentro pero se adelantó al abrir la puerta. Me quedé helado al ver que aparecía por la puerta Dick Coonan. Cerró la puerta tranquilamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Yo me quedé parado en medio del despacho, no reaccionaba. Así que fue él el que rompió el silencio.

"Felicidades CAPITAN Montgomery por su nuevo ascenso. Mi jefe le envía recuerdos y una respuesta a su mensaje – _Disfruta de tu ascenso. No es la 64, pero ser capitán de homicidios de la 12 no te va ir mal. Toma esto como un regalo a tu esfuerzo y empeño en investigar y obtener información, aunque parte de ella no sea la que más te conviene_. Yo de ti la aprovecharía, así podrás seguir con tu vida "plácidamente", tal como me dijiste en el coche. Te imaginarás que aunque intentes promocionarte no vas a llegar más alto. Cumple tu trato y nadie te moverá de este sillón, intenta otra cosa y tú serás el último en perder la vida de tu familia"

Desde entonces no lo volví a ver hasta que Beckett apareció con él.

Así que tomé el mando del departamento, a pesar que no había sido por los méritos que quería que fuesen reconocidos.

Unos tres años más tarde de tomar el mando fue cuando conocí a Beckett. Tenía que ir a Archivos y… al verla me pareció ver a un fantasma. Era… Johanna pero a la vez no era Joahanna. Le pregunté quien era y se presentó, era su hija. Aquella muchacha alegre de las fotos estaba ante mí. No debía estar en Archivos, era una recién licenciada y no tenía permiso. Me explicó su caso, el caso que tan bien conocía yo. Estaba rebuscando a hurtadillas con una pequeña linterna si encontraba algo que esclareciera el caso de su madre.

Ella estaba allí, buscando una justicia que yo no pude… buscando una justicia que yo no supe darle y que además aproveché para mantener a mi familia y a mí a salvo. Fue la oportunidad de redimir, aunque fuera sólo una parte de mis pecados. La fuerza de esa chica, su determinación en esclarecer lo sucedido, me recordó a la charla que tuve con Jim sobre su mujer, él decía que ella tenía un tesón como pocas personas y esa chica era exactamente así. Lo vi en sus ojos, iba a seguir rebuscando en esas cajas o donde fuera a pesar de cualquier obstáculo que se encontrase en su camino.

Así que la tomé bajo mi tutela, intenté que fuera todo lo que yo no había sabido ser, se convirtió en la mejor cadete que he entrenado en mi vida. El estar herida por el asesinato de su madre, el que el caso de su madre no se cerrara correctamente, ya se había dado cuenta de incoherencias hizo que cualquier caso que pasase por su mesa fuera prácticamente un caso resuelto. Esa chica ha podido resolver muchos casos de gente que necesitaba justicia pero no ha podido resolver el único caso que la ha hecho ser como es.

No recuerdo exactamente qué momento tuve otro mensaje breve de Braken. "¿Que demonios hacia con esa chica?". "Protegerlos mutuamente" - contesté. Sabía que él era mucho más poderoso, no tendría problemas en silenciarla pero lo volví a amenazar con desvelar los archivos que tenía guardados. Eso no le gustó nada, ahí sólo incluía a mi familia. Le dije que ella también merecía estar en ese trato ya que su familia había sido damnificada. Por otra parle le prometí que la mantendría a raya, sólo la enseñaría a ser policía aunque también me ocuparía de que no avanzase en su investigación hacia él, a cambio él no iría contra ella. Volvió a aceptar el trato pero supe que ya no podría volver a usar esa carta.

- ¿Eso es lo que está haciendo esa chica ahora?

- Sí. Y de alguna forma es justo que lo haga pagar de lo que le hizo a su madre, lo único es que…. el tipo ahora es demasiado poderoso. Ahora no debe ir tras él. Conseguiría que la maten, pero le da igual. Tiene un alma tan atormentada que no cejará en su empeño. Ella es… aún es demasiado visceral en ese asunto. La conozco y seguirá cualquier pista aunque eso ponga su vida en juego y eso hará que la maten, tiene que cambiar, tiene que aprender a seguir adelante pero no de manera suicida. Yo la he guiado lo mejor que he sabido y tendrá que aprender a tratar con los tiburones sin guía. Aunque por otra parte también conozco al tipo. Llegará un momento que ya no valdrá el chantaje e irá a por ella, al igual que ahora va a por mí. Al final eliminará todos los cabos sueltos y ni siquiera sus compañeros podrán protegerla.

- Hablas de ellos como si fueran completamente leales cuando en realidad sólo conocen la punta del iceberg. He visto sus fichas pero no sé si ellos son tan

- Así es – No la dejó acabar la frase - Forman un grupo y harán lo que sea para protegerse entre ellos. Aunque eso signifique que tengan que maniatarse a alguno a una silla para que no haga una locura.

- En realidad no puedo hacerme una idea real sobre ellos, sólo he leído las fichas de ellos dos.

- ¿Dos?

- Sí, Kevin Ryan y Javier Espósito, uno… venía de antivicio ¿verdad? El otro un ex-miliar, al igual que tú.

- Pero no son sólo dos. Falta Castle.

- Ése no es policía.

- ¿Y? – se extrañó de su respuesta - ¿acaso un civil no puede igual que un buen policía? Ja, ja, ja ¿ahora eres tú la que discrimina a la gente?

- Vamos Roy. ¿Un escritor famoso? ¡Es un civil! No es policía, su vocación no es precisamente para proteger a la comunidad.

- Está para documentarse.

- Sí ya – comentó escéptica – ¿3 años?

- Ja, ja, ja. Desde luego que no.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es que permites que merodee por allí?

- Si lo vieses, en un minuto sabrías porqué anda por allí – Dijo con un tono pícaro.

- Espera… - enseguida supo a lo que se refería - ¿en serio? ¿y te prestas a eso?


	10. Chapter 10

- No hacen mal a nadie. Es más, trabajan mejor cuando están todos juntos. Y ellos dos no están juntos… todavía – puntualizó – así que no puedo penalizarlos por algo que no está pasando.

- ¿Qué no hacen mal a nadie? Por favor Roy, aún me pareces demasiado ingenuo. Has tenido que sortear y negociar con ese tipo de gente influyente. Sabes que Bracken tiene contactos en todos los círculos, lo has tenido que vivir ¿Y aún así piensas que un millonario se mete en tu comisaría para escribir unas novelas y se queda porque anda detrás de una agente que casualmente es una de las claves con las que tienes amenazado al otro tipo? Ese escritorucho precisamente se le conoce por tener una vida bastante… abierta.

- No Tory, te equivocas. Sí que le atrae Beckett.

- Se puede haber convertido en una bonita distracción. Un trabajo agradable mientras que la tiene vigilada, mientras consigue llegar a esa documentación, o amenazarte o… o a saber qué. Tú ya lo sabes: ese tipo de gente acaba conociéndose, la gente de esa calaña son personas influyentes, ricas, con apariencia que no haber roto un plato en su vida, pero con un alma tan retorcida que incluso piensan que es justificable y correcto todo lo que han hecho en su vida.

- Te aseguro que no pasa eso. Confío en él. Aunque tenga sus cosas, aunque sea extravagante se puede confiar en él. Desde la primera vez que hablé con él supe que se podía confiar. Mi instinto no me engañó.

- Pues mira a qué situación te ha traído tu instinto. – ella se arrepintió en cuanto pronunció estas palabras.

- Tory.

- Lo siento. No quería decir…

- Y tienes razón – La interrumpió - Mi instinto y mis decisiones me han traído hasta aquí. Pero éste no es el caso, si alguna vez te lo encuentras dale una oportunidad ¿vale?

Tardó en pronunciar el trato.

- Ok. Sólo por ti, pero no creas que no lo voy a tener vigilado. – Respiró sonoramente un suspiro – Roy… si hubieras sido más prudente…

- Habría acabado igual – ella lo miró escéptica – Te lo aseguro.

- No puedes saberlo al cien por cien.

- ¿Eso es parte de influencia de asuntos internos?

- Sabes que no.

Y de pronto surgió el silencio. Al fin había acabado y actualizado la charla que tenían pendiente desde hacia 12 años. Lo que siguió fue el presente y futuro.

- Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Haré… lo que tenga que hacer.

- Tory – ella lo interrumpió.

- Roy, tú eres como mi hermano, haré lo que tenga que hacer por un hermano. ¿Tú no harías lo mismo?

- Tory escúchame. McAllister definió al senador como "El Dragón" y… Armen, Pulgatti, Raglan, Coonan, McAllister, yo, Lockwood, Johanna, los chicos, Beckett... todos nosotros formamos parte de una cadena que nos ata o nos ha atado al Dragón. Somos los eslabones en la cadena y algunos de esos eslabones han desaparecido en la medida que desaparecieron ellos. Eso hace que esta cadena sea cada vez más corta. Y como cualquier animal sometido al que le acortas las ataduras se revuelve y es cada vez más peligroso.

- Eso depende que si al final se puede dominar al dragón o es él, el que los hace desaparecer.

- Tory, te pediría… no, te rogaría que no te implicases, me gustaría que te quedaras alejada de todo tal como pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Si… finalmente me voy de este mundo lo tengo preparado para que esa documentación llegue a buenas manos, ese tipo no va a salirse con la suya ni voy a permitir que sufra más gente por mis actos.

- Esa decisión no depende de ti. Y realmente tú no sabes cómo va a acabar.

- Es cierto. No sé cómo acabará y tú entraste en asuntos internos para defender a los policías del abuso de poder que sufrió tu compañero. Averiguaste buena parte de lo que te he contado sin pistas… así que ahora no estoy seguro que vayas a hacerme caso. Detestas más que yo a los corruptos… Y encima nunca me has hecho caso a nada.

- Y es por eso que no voy a prometerte nada. Roy, la gente que te ha hecho esto merece su castigo. Y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Eres más que un amigo. Eres mi familia.

- Tory – su voz tenía un tono de resignación y empezaba a asomarle unas lágrimas - Te juro que allá donde esté del infierno – la agarró suavemente de la nuca y la acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, ambos cerraron los ojos - subiré y los arrastraré conmigo.

Al fondo se oyó una profunda sirena dando el cambio de turno en los astilleros.

Roy palpó su pantalón y sacó el teléfono. Con la mirada borrosa por el agua acumulada y que se resistía a salir de sus ojos distinguió la hora. Se dispuso a irse.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al encuentro con mi destino.

- Quiero decir… el punto… el lugar.

- Compra el periódico de mañana.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a decírmelo?

- Te lo he dicho. No quiero que te veas involucrada, no me vas a seguir ni voy a darte oportunidad que mandes a nadie.

Apagó el móvil con mano temblorosa. Alzó la otra y observó que también temblaba, en realidad sintió que temblaba todo él. Tory le atrapó la mano intentando reconfortarle y a la vez sin querer dejarle ir.

Él la miró, tenía una mirada serena. La miraba con la tranquilidad de afrontar su destino final, cuando se es totalmente libre, cuando se deja de pensar en las ataduras al mundo terrenal para realizar su último acto de redención.

- No quiero morir. Pero tampoco tengo miedo de entregar mi alma.

Se reclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente. Victoria Gates no se atrevió a abrir los ojos y verlo marchar. Guardó su última imagen sonriéndola plácidamente mientras los pasos de él se alejaban, se confundieron y finalmente se eliminaron con las risas de aquellos niños y chapoteo sordo de las piedras cuando las lanzaban al agua de la bahía.


End file.
